The End of the Road
by Jesssy
Summary: One-shot! How would the boys decide if they could stop the apocalypse by sacrificing themselves? Set at the end of season 5. Death!Fic


**Hey guys!**

_I was kinda bored this morning so I decided to write a small one-shot-fic. _

_Hope you like it and please review! :)_

_**Warning:** death!fic, limp!sam, limp!dean_

_**Disclamer:** I don't own Supernatural._

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Road<strong>

Set at the end of season 5.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were sitting in the Impala. They were both silent, thinking about what they just have got to know from Castiel. It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining, it was hot and in the sky wasn't a single cloud.<p>

„This is really ironic", Sam thought. When was the last time they actually enjoyed a summer day? He had the feeling that they were always at places where the sky was full of clouds and where rain was in the air the whole time. The boys were even wearing shirts and when was the last time they both had worn shirts? No leather jacket, just shirts. They looked like two men who were sitting in a car enjoying the weather.

It's crazy that god seemed to show them how beautiful the world could be when he wanted them to leave it.

* * *

><p><strong>1 day before<strong>

„Damn, this won't work! We cannot say yes. Sam! Michael is going to kill you and no matter who will win, the world we know will be over. I don't think that Michael is such a nice guy. And if Lucifer wins, well, you know that everything will be over then. "  
>„I know Dean! But do we have a choice? We have looked everywhere to find something, but we didn't find anything. Neither did Bobby. If we want to save people who are going to be vessels for a day and then die we need to say yes. "<p>

„I can't believe this. CAS! Get your ass down here! "

Dean and Sam were sitting in an old motel room with daisies on the walls. Suddenly Cas stood in the middle of the room.

„Cas! You need to answer me a question and I want you for once to be totally honest to us, okay? "

Cas just looked at him.

„Great. So we know what will happen when Lucifer's wins the fight. The demons will rule the world, kill the innocent people and the world will be nearly dead. But what will happen if Michael wins? Will everything stay the way it was? "

„No, the world will change that's for sure. Michael wants to free the world from demons and all evil. "

„Hey, why didn't you say that earlier? That's not so bad. "Sam said.

„I said he would free the world from all evil. Not only the demons but although every person who has done something bad or maybe even has a little bit darkness inside. "

Dean and Sam looked at him shocked.

„What? That means he would need to nearly kill everybody! Who doesn't do something bad in his whole life? There won't be so many left Castiel! You cannot do this! "

„It is not my decision Dean. "

Dean went to the window while Sam was carefully watching Castiel.

„Hey Cas, how could you hear Dean? And how did you come here? I thought you were almost human nowadays. "

Dean turned around. He didn't even noticed that Cas really react like that freaking angel he was before.

„I found God. "

There was silence in the room. Finally Dean found his voice again.

„You, you found god? Like the god? The one and only? "

„Yes. "

„And he gave you your powers back? "

„Yes. "

„Stop it, can you say something other than just „yes", please? What did he say? "

Cas took a deep breath.

„He told me how to save the world. "

Sam looked at Dean and a smile appeared on his face.

„Save the world? You mean we can do something against all of this? "

„Yes. "

Cas stopped a moment and turned his back to the boys.

„There is a stone. It is called the stone of Joshua. The stone was long forgotten here on earth but in heaven the story is still known by some. It is said the stone has very much power. It can destroy all evil one the world, everything supernatural. „

„What? You mean with such a stone we could end it? Everything? Like demons, ghost, all those crazy freaks from hell? "

„Yes, and it will also close all gates to hell. There won't be any way for those creatures to come back. "

„That's that great! That's what we worked for, didn't we? When we used the stone we will a normal life! I could live with Lisa and you could start study again! "

Dean was happy, he was tired of the hunt for a while now and this was like his personal heaven.

They were both smiling but Cas looked sad. He really looked a little bit sad.

„Cas what's up? You didn't tell us everything, didn't you? "

„No. There's a problem with the use of the stone. "

„Oh come on, don't say that you don't know where it is? "

„No. I know where it is. I can get it any time. "

„So what's the problem? What are you waiting for? "

„Well, if the stone shall kill everything evil on this world, somebody has to open the gates to hell. Otherwise their spirits will remain here and some day they'll come back. The person, who will use the stone and open the gates, will also come to hell because he needs to close the gates again. There's no way we can change that. "

The smile on their faces disappeared.

Sam said:" So, that means, that if one of us will use the stone he will go to hell. Together with every single supernatural creature on this world? "

„Yes. One of you would have to sacrifice himself. "

* * *

><p><strong>Today<strong>

Finally Dean finished the silent in the car.

„I'll do it. "  
>„No you won't Dean. You have already been there once and you heard Castiel. He doesn't have the power to get you out this time! No one has! You would have to stay there forever! Together with thousands of demons and other stuff who are really angry with you! There's no way I'll let you go there. I'll go. "<p>

„Sammy, I won't allow that! "

„Dean, I'm a grown up. I can make my own decisions. And I don't want you to go through all of this again. You could be with Lisa. And so at least one of us would have the life he dreamed of. "

Then there was silent again.

After a while Dean lifted his head and looked at his baby brother.

„I won't allow you to do that, Sammy, no matter what you will say. But I know that you won't allow me to do that either. "

Sam looked at him.

„Together? "

„Together."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean drove to Bobby to say goodbye. It was hard to tell him and at first Bobby wasn't okay with it but then he saw that the boys were serious about this. They would finish it, no matter what.<p>

They were standing in his library when Dean called Cas to bring to freaking stone. A second later Cas stood in front of them.

„You two are serious about this? "

„Yes we are. Now where is the stone? "

Cass put the stone out of the pocket of his trench coat and handed the stone to Dean.

„Here is it. You have to turn him around three times and then it will start. Then there's no way back. "

Dean looked at the stone. Their fate.

„Alright, let's do it. "

He turned to Bobby and gave him a hug.

Bobby was fighting with tears something Dean had never seen before.

„Take care boy. I wished you wouldn't do this. Dean nodded and then Bobby hugged Sam.

„You too, kid. Don't let them keep the hand over you. You can still fight. "

He let go of him and watched the two.

„You two are like my sons. I love you like I would love my sons. "

They nodded and turned towards the door when Dean noticed something.

„Oh, well, I think I won't need this anymore. Take care of my baby, all right? "

Dean threw the keys of the Impala to Bobby.

„I will. "

With one last look to him Dean and Sam went out of the house followed by Castiel.

Outside Dean put his hand onto his Impala.

„Bye, girl. You're my girl. Don't forget me. "He turned around to Sam and Cas.

„So, where shall we do this? "

„On a field. There must not be somebody next to you. I will stay here as well. Once you turned the stone, it will feel like all hell will break loose, but promise me, it will work. You have god's blessing. "

„Cas, one last question. Will it be over once we turned the stone or do we have some timer after? "

„Yes, Sam. As far as I know a few minutes will remain for you. "

Suddenly Cas did something neither of the boys would have expected. He hugged both of them.

„You are doing the right thing. The angels will be with you."

Dean and Sam went on the field behind Bobby's house without saying a word. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Dean was with Lisa and Ben. Sam was on the beach with Jessica...

In the middle of the field they stopped.

„So this is it."

„Yeah. It seems so. "

„Then let's do this. Take my hand. "

Sam took Dean's hand and then Dean turned the stone.

One.

Two.

Three.

Suddenly a storm came up. The wind became terrible and there were screams everywhere. Sam and Dean tried to see something, although the wind hurt their eyes.

In front of them the ground opened. They could see fire coming out of it. Then a huge mass of black shadows came from everywhere. They were heading towards the hole but before they left for sure they tortured the only people who were there. Dean and Sam.

A second later they fell to the ground, around them all those creatures.

After a minute the shadows disappeared in the hole and the wind and the screaming stopped. It was silent, although the hole was still open. Flames coming out of it.

Dean and Sam were lying on the ground, covered in their own blood. They still held the hand of the other.

Slowly Dean opened his eyes. There was pain. Everywhere was pain. He tried to move, but everything hurt. He looked to Sammy, who has his eyes shut. He could see that his brother's chest had been scratched open, the rips were all broken and some seemed to have been brutally removed, and he knew that his brother would die in the next few minutes. No one could survive something like this.

„Sammy? " His voice was quiet and even talking hurt. But it was worth it, Sam slowly opened his eyes.

„Dee..." He slurred and Dean had trouble understanding him.

„Sammy, we need to go. Be strong, one last time. It will be over soon, I promise."

„No... Won't. I... can't move. "

„No worries little brother. I'll carry you. "

With a strength that wasn't normal for a human he lifted himself up. He could see that his legs were ripped opened but he didn't take a closer look at his injuries. Those will be their smallest problems in hell. He knelt down to Sam and lifted him. Sam gowned and looked at his brother.

„Dean... You're my... big brother. We did right... love you. "

Dean tried to hold back his tears.

„Yeah, Sammy. We did it. Love you too. "

With these words he turned towards the hole and with one last look to the sky he jumped.

The hole closed right after they disappeared and only the blood on the grass showed what big sacrifice had been made here.

The sky was blue, the sun was shining and in the trees the birds were singing. It was a beautiful day.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean woke up at the same time. They didn't know where they were. They opened their eyes and saw that they were lying on the ground in a beautiful garden.<p>

Dean stood up when he saw a light coming towards them. The light became a person and suddenly Castiel stood in front of him.

„Cas? " Dan asked, while Sam stood up.

„Yes it's me. And you two are in heaven. You did very well. All the supernatural evil creatures on earth disappeared, there's piece. And without you it wouldn't be possible. You deserve to be in heaven. "

„Cas, I, I don't understand. I mean, shouldn't we be in hell? You said there was no way we could escape from there. "

„I said there was no way any angel could get you out of there. But god could... He got you out of there. You've been in hell, Sam. You too, Dean. But he deleted all your memories to it; you shouldn't suffer from that in heaven. You are released. "  
>Then Cas disappeared again, leaving a perplex Sam and Dean behind. They looked at each other and didn't know what to think.<p>

After a while they took a walk through the garden.

„Sam. "

They turned around. Behind them stood Jessica, in a beautiful summer dress and she smiled at Sam. At the same moment their parents appeared next to her.

„We are so proud of you boys, "their mother said. Sam and Dean couldn't believe what they saw. They were running towards them and then they knew that Cas was right. They were in heaven, together with their beloved.

Everything was good.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**I apologize for any mistakes, I wrote this story in less than half an hour and I decided in impulse to write this. Actually I wanted to finish this after Dean and Sam jumped but I just couldn't leave it that way, I need a happy-end!**

**Please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
